ANOTHER SIDE OF MINE
by shzk
Summary: Plz read and review


Hi friends….this is my third story.. thanks for supporting me.

In this story I am trying to show the positive side of DCP CHITROLE…. Because I really like love and respect BP SINGH sir….so it is a tribute to him from my side… I know ke ye utna acha nai hai jitna wo deserve kartey hain….

Here we go…

It is a normal day for team CID…. Only one case was reported which was solved early…..so now they all are feeling bored….as perACP sir's order they have to stay in beauru till 10 PM….

Suddenly beauru's phone rang…

Nikhil: hello.. CID beauru… kia… lash… hum abhi aatey hain…

Nikhil to Abhijeet: sir Sea Pearl hotel mein aik lash mili hai…

Abhi: ok. Aik kam karo, tum, Dushant, Karan, Sachin or Ishita crime scene par jao or wahan investigation karo.

All 5: YES SIR.. (and they went);.

At crime spot

Dead body of nearly 25 years old man is lying on washroom floor.

Sachin: sab se pehle laash kis ne dekhi thi.

A man: sir me ne dekhi thi…

Karan: sir ye dekhiye…is ki pocket se ye visiting card mila hai..

That man was the employee of Zelta Pharmaceutical Company and his name was Vishal…

Dushant; Nikhil aur Ishita tum dono body ko Forensic lab le jao…

FORENSIC LAB

Salunkhe: isey zeher diya gya hai…

Karan: ye aap ko kese pata chala sir?

Dr: is ki fingers pe ye blue marks dekho…. Ye zeher ki wajah se hain….

Ishita; Sir ye zeher iseykhaney mein diya gaya hai ya kisi or cheez mein….

Dr: Kisi cheez ko peeny se is ki body mein zeher gaya hai…

Dushant: phir se crime scene pe chalte hain… kuch na kuch to miley ga wahan pe…

IN BEAURU

Abhijeet was roaming here and there in beauru…Daya entered and saw him.

Daya: kia soch rae ho boss?

Abhi: soch raha hun ke aik pharma company mein kaam karne wale se kisi ki kia dushmani ho sakti hai..?

Daya: han ye baat to hai… chalo.. sachin ko abhi pure crime scene ki pictures laaney do.. shayad un se kuch pata chaley…

Sachin enters

Sir crime scene ki pictures..

Abhi Daya schoked to see the pictures of dead man…

Abhi; ye aadmi

Daya: han… ye kese ho sakta hai…

Sachin: kya hua sir… aap jaantey hain isey..

Abhi: han ye….

Meanwhile Dushant enters with: sir crime scene se aur to kuch nai mila per… hum CCTV cemera ki recording le k aye hain…

And they check the recording…. While checking at one stage…

Abhi: yahan pause karna zra..

A man with black coat and hat was sitting with vishal (dead man).. they are drinking coffee….

Daya: ye yahan kia kar raha hai…

Kavin: kon hai ye sir….

Ye…..

ACP sir enters with: ye DCP bhi na….mujhe meeting k liye bol diya or ab khud ghaaib hai….

Abhi: kia hua sir.. aap tension mein laqg rae hain…

ACP: nahi.. kuch nahi… tum log batao case ki kia report hai…..

Daya: kafi kuch pata chala hai…. Ap bhi dekh lijiye..

ACP sir also have the same condition after seeing pictures and recording..

ACP: Ye Vishal to.. aik undercover officer hai….DCP Chitrole k under kaam kar raha tha ye….or ye jo black coat wala aadmi hai… ye DCP ka khabri hai…

Abhi: han sir wohi to mein bhi soch raha hun k ye Vishal or ye khabri.. dono aik hi jagah pe…. Kuch to hai sir….koi bat to hai..

ACP: Han or ye DCP bhi to phone nai utha raha hai….

Kavin: sir kahin…. DCP sir ne hi to… isey nahi marwa diya….

ACP; nahi Kavin… agar is sab ke pichey DCP hota to wo kabhi bhi apne hi khabri ko bhejne ki ghalti nai karta.. kiun k usey pata hai ke us k khabriyon ko me jaanta hun… lagta hai… is k pichey koi or hai…

Meanwhile Nikhil and Rajat enters..

Nikhil: sir hum ne hotel k aik waiter se poochtach ki to pata chala k isi aadmi ne usey Vishal ki coffee mein zeher milaney k liye paisy diye they…

ACP: aik kam karo… DCP ka phone track karo…pata to chale wo hain kahan..? or phone records bhi nikalo…

After some time …

Vineet: sir… DCP sir ka phone not reachable hai…

Rajat: sir… DCP ko last call is number se aya tha… and he showed the number..

ACP: pata karo ye kis ka number hai..

They investigate about the number and foud that k DCP ko last call kisi ka mobile chura kar kiya gaya tha…

Abhi: ab to is khabri pe yakeen hota ja raha hai.. k sab isi ne kiya hai..

Daya: Vineet… mobile company se pata karo k DCP ka mobile akhri bar kis jagah activate hua tha…

Vineet; ok sir…

After some time..

Vineet: DCP sir ke mobile ne akhri bar signal Mumbai Pune highway per pakra tha…. Us ke bad se… un ka phone track nai ho raha…

Vivek: sir DCP sir ki car ke tracker se pata chala hai k…. un ki car is waqt Mumbai Pune highway ke aas paas hi hai….

Abhi: lagta hai unki jaan ko khatra hai…. Pehle aik undercover cop ka khoon hona…. Phir un ke hi khabri ka wahan hona…. Phir unka ghaaib ho jana… ye sab baatein aik hi taraf ishara karti hain…. K DCP Chitrole kisi musibat mein hain…

ACP: Kuch karna parey ga….. unhain har haalmein bachana hoga… hum unhain kuch nai honey dein gy..

Everyone was astronished ke ACP sir DCP ke liye itna pareshan kiun ho rae hain….. but they don't know that

''THEY ONLY KNOW DCP SHAMSHER SINGH CHITROLE…. BUT **THEIR BOSS ACP PARADHUMAN KNOWS Mr. SHAMSHER SINGH CHITROLE ALSO….WHO IS SWEETER THAN SUGAR….AND A GOLD HEARTED MAN…. BUT HIS DESIGNATION AND DUTY ALWAYS STOPS HIM FROM SHOWING HIS REAL SIDE.**

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

DCP sir was missing from two days… he was on secret mission… about which only he and ACP sir knows… he is giving signals to ACP about mission's progress… Before leaving a meeting was fixed between these two on his return….. But now.. he is missing… ACP tried to find him every where but unsuccessful… he did not tell anyone due to the seriousness and sensitivity of this mission…so decided to search DCP'S house… by himself… for any clue…

After searching the whole house … he came to the bedroom….. in side the cupboard he found a dairy…

On title page '_**'**__**ANOTHER SIDE OF MINE**_''' was written in bold letters…

INTRTODUCTION

Mein DCP Shamsher Chitrole jisey sab aik khadoos insan ke refrence se jaantey hain…jo kisi ko sakoon k sath jeetey hue nai dekh sakta…jis ke qadam jab Mumbai CID beauru me partey hain to… kuch na kuch bura zaroor hota hai…..

Then on next pages every thing was written with refrence and dates…

SO , how was it? Meri investigative sense bas yahin tak hai…. So plz bardasht kar lena sab log… or reviw zaroor karna…. Jesi bhi lage achi ya buri…. But review is must


End file.
